Exchanged Souls Indonesian
by CKS
Summary: jd critanya bgini... si kaito ama meiko tb2 tukeran jiwa  w "  gitu deh... lalu... akhirnya... *saya ga tau mau ngomong apalagii... #plak!


karakter utama : meiko and kaito..~ (pasangan yg paling i suka)  
>karakter kedua : gakupo, rin ama len ringkasan : jd critanya bgini... si kaito ama meiko tb2 tukeran jiwa =w="| gitu deh... lalu... akhirnya... *saya ga tau mau ngomong apalagii... #plak!<br>disclimer : VOCALOID bkn punya gw lho~ punya crypton~~ warning : maaf deh kalo gaje bgt =A="| saya emg kurang trampil tp pngen ikut TTATT _  
>pada suatu siang... di studio VOCALOID... kaito lg asyik2nya nyanyi lagunye die sndiri di tangga... ( dan tntunya...sambil makan ice cream basken robin XD )<br>kaito : mitsumeau sono shisen... *makan ice cream*  
>tojita sekai no naka~~ *makan ice cream lg* ( ini lyricsnya cantarella XD )<br>lalu, stelah lagu kaito slesai~~ kaito : AGH! hr ini bosen bgt sih! gw ke pantai aja ah! *turun tangga dngn cepet saking bosennya*  
>ttapi... tiba2...SRET! ( ga ada bunyi yg pantes ) kaito kpleset X3 kaito : g-g-GAAAHHH!<br>tiba2 dbawah tangga muncullah sih meiko... si tsundere~ kaito : M-m-m-MEIKO! AWAS!  
>dngn spontan meiko nengok ke kaito... trus triak...~ lalu... GUBRAK! BUAGH! *meiko ama kaito kjeduk* X3 kaito mendarat diatas meiko...tp...<br>Meiko : m-maaf!  
>kaito : DSR BAKAITO!<br>meiko : eh?  
>kaito : apaan...<br>brdua : HHHEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?  
>dan akhirnya... mreka brtukar jiwa~~ kaito : apa2an ini! MASA GW JD BAKAITO!<br>meiko : *diem aja*  
>kaito : INI GARA LW DSR BAKAITO! *tarik baju meiko*<br>meiko : gpp nih nyakitin diri sndiri? *puppy face*  
>kaito : JGN BUAT MUKA ANEH DNGN TUBUH GW! *nonjok meiko (trnyata sanggup jg XD)*meiko : sakit tau...<br>kaito : GA PDULI!  
>tb2 len, rin ama gakupo dateng~ gakupo : yo, kaito!~~ *peluk kaito*<br>kaito : a-APAAN SIH? *tabok gakupo dngn sgera*  
>len : k-kaito-nii... kok jd kyk gitu sih?<br>rin : ga tau deh... meiko-nee tau ga dy knapa?  
>meiko : eh? d-dy...<br>kaito : BAKAITO DIEM AJA DEH! *babak belurin meiko (yaitu sbenernya jiwanya kaito)*  
>gakupo: LHO BRO? ADA APA? (dy marah ya...)<br>len : MEIKO-NEE GPP?  
>rin : *ambil kamera untuk insiden yg sngt jarang* ( mreka blm tau kalo jiwa meiko ama kaito ktuker )<br>meiko : stop...kumohon...sakit... *uda biru2*  
>kaito : *ngestop* ( apa2an gw... masa nyakitin badan sndiri? )<br>len : m-meiko-nee gpp? *takut ama kaito*  
>gakupo : bro...tenang dikit napa sih =A="| kaito : saia uda tenang tau! btw, gw ke kamar dulu ah! *kdepan kamar meiko*gakupo : woi! kamar lw tuh dsini! *lain arah*<br>kaito : HAH? oh iy! saya hanya ingin liat pantiesnya meiko kok X3 - pura2 #plak!  
>len : sperti biasa... pervert...<br>rin : *dateng* yah... uda slesai ya? *kecewa*  
>kaito : emg apaan... *amarah meningkat*<br>meiko : a-ano... saya ke kamar juga ya...  
>kaito : ya uda gih! sana!<br>meiko : h-hai...  
>tb2 mreka brdua brhenti di depan ruangan masing2 meiko : (dlm pikiran) nanti kalo ke ruangnya meiko... saya... bisa liat branya dong... atau panty nya... *nosebleed sketika* #plak!<br>rin : m-meiko-nee gpp? OAO"| kaito : (dlm pikiran) ruangan kaito... ada apa ddalem ya... *penasaran mode : on*  
>gakupo : (dlm pikiran) smangat masuk ruangan sndiri? kaito aneh...<br>kaito + meiko : *pegang ganggang pintu ruangan*  
>len : (dlm pikiran) ada apa sih mreka =A="| kaito : b-b-BAKAITO!<br>meiko : *nengok* apaan?  
>kaito : *jalan ke meiko*<br>meiko : m-meiko-chan... *mulai muncul pikiran kgk2*  
>kaito : *pegang bahu meiko* bakaito...<br>meiko : M-MEIKO-CHAN! *pikiran kgk2 mulai brtambah*  
>kaito : GW GA MAU JD LW! *jedukin kpala meiko scara sngaja* (pasti sakit tuh DX)<br>gakupo + len + rin : !#%^&&^%$#$%&**&^%$#!#?#$%#$?  
>kaito : *jiwa kmbali sperti smula* *pingsan sketika*<br>meiko : HUH! *ke kamar sambil usap2 kpala*  
>gakupo : lho kok... yg jedukin yg pingsan?<br>len : tau tuh... bakaito-nii...  
>rin : prasaan td kaito-nii kuat bgt tp kok skarang... jd lemah lg?<br>kaito : *masih pingsan*  
>dan akhirnya... mreka pun brtukar jiwa lg...<br>meiko : *scara tiba* GW GA MAU LG TUKER JIWA! KAPOK GW!gakupo : *kdngeran ampe luar* trnyata itu yg trjadi =A="| len : lgpula sejak kpn mreka tukeran jiwa... =w="| rin : kasian kaito-nii *ngeliatin kaito*kaito : m-m-meiko-chan kejam... TTATT *nangis darah dlantai*  
>_<p>maaf ye kalo fanfic i trlalu gaje TAT <p>


End file.
